Corruption of the Inner Spirit
by Isla Cullen18
Summary: Aro found Jane and Alec when they were just toddlers and saved them feom horrible fate. He took both of them to Volterra and made the wives raise them to become part of the guard. Adopted From: ScottishFever
1. Chapter 1

Aro´s

I watched from a distance as a man beat his wife. He was once a Frankish soldier I would believe judging to his appearance with his pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. He would have followed Paganism but coming to this country where religion was becoming strict had converted to Christianity. The church encouraged that women were beneath men and it should be man's weakness if he could not control his wife. His wife was a small figured woman with dark hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were brighter than her husbands as his were more gray.

The two children cowered behind a wagon. They were remarkable; when I had reports about them I instantly knew I had to investigate. I looked as the woman was on the ground the husband had begun to walk to the house when a wagon began to move. The wheels until it hut the man.

Theudric! The dark haired women rushed. The twins exposed themselves from their hiding spot, I noticed the young girl smiling. The pair of toddlers ran to their mother. Theudric please. It didn't matter how much the women cried her husband was dead. A crowd had formed.

Good graces Catherine what happened? An older woman asked

I don't know the wagon it hurt him but there was a stone stopping it from moving she sobbed.

It was them the priest pointed at the two small children.

Now father David Catherine said there was a stone stopping the wagon the only way it could have been moved is if someone moved it and these children are only three summers, the elder woman protested

This is the work of the devil and I am positive they are the source, the man of God barked

My wife lost her child last night, a man shouted yet the mid wife said it appeared healthy and that Satan must have cursed the child while in the womb.

Loud roars and accusations were made and the mother was didn't defend her younglings she was busy weeping over her dead husband to notice that her two children were being marched straight to the church. The elder woman tried to protest but she was told to mind her mind her place. The children screaming were taken away with a slam from the church's doors.

Catherine please they took your children the elder woman protested.

They took my husband the woman sobbed.

It was dark and the crowd had disappeared. I had heard what would become of them. They were to be burned but I couldn't let to possible treasures of my collection be destroyed. When it was dead night I crept from behind and found myself in a room under tunnel. I ran until I heard small cries and whimpers. When I opened the door I saw the worst site ever the kids were beaten and bruised. I scooped the pair up and ran away. After two days of running finally arrived at Volterra but I was worried the twins hadn't woken up. As I stepped in the throne room I heard Caius's loud voice.

Aro what are you doing with these humans.

Brother I responded these are the humans I've been talking about. They were going to be burned I couldn't let that happen I have a feeling that they will be special in the future.

And brothers think about it Athenodora and Sulpicia would love to have two children to care for. Their chance was already taken.

Fine but keep them out of my sight and don't talk about them unless it's about their transformation.

Thank you brother I said. I raced up the stairs to the tower where the wives were.

There sat Sulpicia and Athenodora wearing their long flowing dresses made for royalty.

Oh Aro! Sulpicia gasped as I placed the twins on the couch

You I said to a male guard fetch a human physician and bring him here these two have been unconscious for two days.

Aro what are you doing here Athenodora asked. Oh my who are these?

These are the children that I always kept talking about.

Aro I have a feeling that my mate wasn't too happy about this Athenodora asked.

Yes it might be best to keep them out of Caius´s hair. She said with a chuckle.

You're right, so can you and Sulpicia take care of both of them please.

Of course Aro Sulpicia answered. We will care for them as if they were our own children.

Thank you was all I said.

Who are you? A tingling voice asked. I turned around and saw that the little blond girl was awake.

Hello dear I smiled, you've had some unfortunate events but you and your brother are safe.

Where am I? She asked

You're in Volterra I said. Now what's your name?

Janelle, she replied

What a pretty name for a pretty girl, she blushed at my complement.

I am Aro and these are Sulpicia and Athenodora, they will be taking care of you and your brother…..?

Alexander, Janelle announced my baby brother's name is Alexander.

Baby, but I thought you were twins; both born on the same day the same year, I mused

We are but I was born first Janelle announced.

Master, the guard bowed down and pushed a terrified man forward.

Treat these children's wounds and you shall be given gold, I declared before leaving the room.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long… School work is too much for me to handle

I'll be posting chapter 2 in a week or so and thank you

Sunshine-Midnight123

And Guest

For being the first ones to review this story

It means a lot!

…..Isla…..


	3. ANOTHER AUTHERS NOTE LAST ONE MAYBE

Hey people that read my story I just wanted to write this little thought that came to my mind. Ok so we all know that Kristen cheated on Rob with the producer or director (not sure) of Snow White and the Huntsmen. I know some people hate her guts and just want to kill her and toss her body into the Mississippi river or something but that isn't the point. She was pretty dumb for cheating on Rob especially with the movie, BREAKING DAWN PART 2 (I'm watching it) just around the corner. I mean awkward… but I've been reading all of the hateful comments on Twitter, Facebook, even in pages where it makes no sense to it. Once I was in this website it was .com. And there was this girl that started making hateful comments. She did a mistake but people shouldn't start judging her or anything negative to her. Imagine after the whole world knew billions of angry fans started writing on Twitter. She was hiding in her house for about I don't know 2 freaking weeks because she was scared of going out.

I know I'm annoying but I just can't stand people who make others feel like scum.

Sorry if this is making you angry I didn't mean to offend anyone. I just thought it was a little unfair. Again sorry please don't stop reading my stories because of this.

By the way watch BREAKING DAWN PART TWOS NEW TRAILER IT IS AWSOME!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys I just wanted to tell you that Corruption of the inner spirit is up for adoption I just don´t have any more ideas that match this story.

So if any of you want to adopt it PM me

SORRY:(

And a Chapter for Rosalies Miracles will be up later today!


End file.
